Sugar Demon
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: Liz has her heart trampled on by someone she loved. The girls step in and give her a little something to ease the pain. But they get more than they bargained for. Halfway based on true events.


"Liz, you can't sit around moping forever. He wasn't even that great, you didn't truly love him." A seventeen-year-old blonde girl patted her identical friend on the back. "And after what he did, I'd want revenge." Her blue eyes glinted with evil.

Liz, the less dark (Yet just as twisted) girl sat hugging her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know. But I can't believe how stupid I was!" The sixteen-year-old dissolved into tears again. "I mean, it was foolish of me to think that my crush would ask me to be his girlfriend. I know I wasn't truly falling for him, but I…I…"The younger teen shook with gentle sobs.

Suddenly, a third blonde girl clad in the Obelisk school uniform (a blue and white skirt and sleeveless top) poked her head in. Her hazel eyes shone with concern as she looked at the two girls. "I hope I'm not intruding, Reptile, but I was visiting Jaden anyway. He told me Liz was an emotional wreck, so I came to see what happened." She explained.

"Actually, Alexis, you're timing was perfect. I may be a girl, but I'm not the best with love problems." Reptile explained. "When we were growing up, I became the tougher one, who protected the two of us, and paid for the house. Liz was the one who stayed home, cooking and cleaning. She had a job, too, but it didn't pay as much. We'd have gone to an orphanage, but the ones in town were horrible. Anyway, there are already enough emotional problems around, so I'll make this quick: Liz fell for a guy, he found out and decided it would be funny to humiliate her by asking her to be his girlfriend, she fell for it, and he stomped on her heart." Reptile finished, looking to Alexis to take it from there.

"I see. I think I know what to do, but I'll need some help." The Obelisk girl whipped out her cell phone and sent a text to what seemed to be more than one person. When she finished, she leaned against the ladder to the bunk bed, folding her arms. "Now, we wait." She said.

They didn't have to wait much longer. Almost at once, there was a knock at the door. Two more Obelisk girls burst in, one with reddish-brown hair and tan eyes, the other with short black hair and hazelnut eyes. "We heard there was a problem." The blackette said, panting slightly. "I'm Mindy, by the way."

"And I'm Jasmine. Alexis said something about love problems. We're here to help!" Finished the brunette.

"Girls, here's the run-down: Our new friend Liz has had her heart trampled on by someone she loved. For privacy's sake, I can't give you the whole story, but for now, can we agree on Code Blue?" Alexis said with a slight smirk.

Both girls looked ecstatic. "We barely ever get to use this one!" Mindy said excitedly. "We'll help in any way we can. Come on, Jazz, let's go get that special something from the Obelisk Diner!" The girls took off again, and returned in about two seconds flat carrying at least ten tubs of vanilla ice cream.

"This should be enough, Lex! They usually stop at six!" Jasmine grinned.

"Thanks, girls! Spoons ready?" Alexis asked.

"Ready!" Both girls replied in unison, each pulling out a spoon. Mindy pulled out a second one and handed it to Alexis.

Liz's sobs had grown quieter; her throat was dry. She looked up at the group of friends to see why they had visitors, but instead received a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. When she managed to swallow the sweet, cold paste, another spoonful was shoved in right after.

"Um…guys, what if she gets a brain freeze?" Reptile asked worriedly after the twentieth mouthful.

"Don't worry; we're going slowly enough for her! Besides, I don't think it'll matter in a minute!" Jasmine reassured with a wink.

About seven cartons of ice cream later, Liz was sprawled across the bed, dazed. "Remind me again how this helps?" Reptile asked sweatdropping.

"Three." Mindy grinned.

"Two." Jasmine giggled.

"One." Alexis casually stepped aside to reveal Liz sitting up.

"What just happened? And why do I feel so…so…" For a moment, the group was afraid she was going to burst into tears again, until… "So alive!" Liz sprang off the bed, a power-hungry look in her eye as she jogged in place.

"Okay, Liz, now that you've had time to think it over, is there anything you want to do that will make you feel better?" Alexis asked.

"I know what to do, but Prissy Princeton may not like it!" The girl grinned, reaching under the bed and pulling out five cans of Silly String. Tossing one to each girl, the last word she spoke was, "Revenge." Then, she dashed out the door to the Obelisk dorms.

"Oh, I see. A sugar rush." Reptile made a mental note as she sprinted with the others after her roommate. This was going to be fun.

Liz arrived at the rich jerk's dorm room, shaking her can of string in preparation. In no time at all, she picked the lock, and found the crab-head himself sitting on his bed, looking over his deck. "What the…how'd you all get in here?" He asked, standing up in an attempt to scare them all out.

"This is what happens when you mess with a girl and her sugar, Princeton!" Liz yelled, giving Chazz both a piece of her mind, and a face full of Silly String.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed. Reptile sprung in after her friend, vandalizing his hair. Then Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy took their turns. And pretty soon, Chazz was covered from head to toe in the sticky string.

The girls sprinted at top speed back to the Slifer dorms, giggling the whole time. Once they were inside, they locked the door, and flopped down, panting.

"See? I told you revenge was fun! Wasn't I right, Liz?" Reptile looked over, only to see her friend passed out on the bed.

"Ah, the after-effect of a sugar rush." Mindy smiled.

"After what she's been through, she deserves it." Jasmine said.


End file.
